


Bubbles (how sungyeol became apart of infinite)

by Pineejisoos



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Gen, infinite, kpop, sungyeol - Freeform, woollim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineejisoos/pseuds/Pineejisoos
Summary: Some may tell you stories about how sungyeol auditioned for woollim but no no no how wrong they are for I have the v real story  of how sungyeol made his debut in the top group in kpop of all timeEven tho he gets 4 words per song whatever he says becomes iconic because this man is powerful as many of u are about to find out this is how the all powerful lee sungyeol manipulated his way into the system and brainwashed all of Korea to fall for his undying charm.As always have a great day 🦄🌸✨🦄🌸🌸🌸🌸🥺✨🦄🌸🥺🌸✨🌸🐶🥺🐶🦄🦄🐶🌸🐝🥺🐝🦄🐝🐝🦄🌸🥺✨🐶🐶🐶🌸🥺🌸🐶✨🐶🐶🌸🥺🐶🐶🐶🐶🥺🐶✨





	Bubbles (how sungyeol became apart of infinite)

Tis was a brisk fall day in the depth of Seoul, children play in the fallen leaves and worried mothers yell at their kids to stay off the roads. It was a happy day for many, no reason in particular other than the seasons changing to a beautiful colourful landscape. 

Sungyeol along with others has waken up early from a long night of studies to a long and tiring day of school but, unlike others sungyeol is energized to start his new day. Repeating his mantra that 'everyday is another day to live to its fullest.' 

He washes up as always then heads downstairs to prepare breakfast for his soon to be woken family. He sets out the normal soup and rice for his mom, left over diner with kimchi for his dad, a bowl of lucky charms (milk first) for his lil brother and simple toast and jam for himself. 

Knowing his family and being a part of his morning routine he sets up his phone in the living-room volume all the way up and starts blasting whatever he was in the mood for. This might seem like a rude thing to do to his family and the ppl who lived next door but sungyeol knows that his family would sleep all day if he didn't do this and that the walls are surprisingly thick for an apartment at this price. One by one his zombie like family start making their way out into the social zones of the house, settling at the table to eat the food that was set out of them.

Most of the time spent at the table was silent eating besides the exchange of low 'good morning's and questions about the upcoming day from their mom. Sungyeol finishing first clears his plate and goes to dress in his uniform. 

Sungyeol has a habit of adding little pins to his uniform consisting of small unicorns 🦄, a flower 🌸 and sometimes even little bees 🐝. 

He used to get scolded everyday by his teachers from the first day of highschool but every1 has grown accustom to his bashful behaviour. 

Once sungyeol is satisfied with his look he collects his belongings needed for school and heads out of his room. 

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye other one" sungyeol says opening the door to leave. "Wait sungyeol!" His mother shouts at him to which he stops and turns around. His mom puts a pack of vitamin juice into his hand and kisses his cheek. Sungeyol smiles saying bye once more and finally leaves the house, it's the early hour of 7:00 and the sun is just starting to show from behind the buildings. 

Sungyoel as usual waits by the bus stop for the bus to come and drive him to school. Waiting around he puts in his headphones and plays his favourite sound track from telemonsters while looking at the busy streets of early morning seoul. When the bus pulled up he scaned his card and made his way to the back.

Sungyeol pulled out his textbook to try and get even a few minutes of extra studying in, he had a test today on English language and let's just say he was....... lacking. It wasn't that he was bad at studying it was actually something he was good at but, he just couldn't get enough time to just sit and review his work. He's hoping the teacher will come in late or the fire alarm will mysteriously go off so that he can take just a little more time to study. 

When the bus reached the street outside the school sungyeol stepped out of the bus and started towards the school. Along with all the other students he walks into his classroom and takes his assigned seat. He continues to review before the teacher makes their way in to the front and starts class. 

"Ok class as u all know today is the day of the test" the teacher announces as the class erupts in groans "I'll be handing out the test if you are caught cheating u will get a zero and I'll be having a talk with your parents." The teacher starts handing out papers and the students start to write.

Sungyeol makes his was through the first few questions without great difficulty but then he reaches the word problems and starts to stress. 'Ughhhhhhh I should have studied more' he thinks banging his head on his desk. 

As if it were a movie or an angel had descended from heaven the most beautiful sound he could ever hear was heard. 

The fire alarm 

Ring(ding dong?) ring ring the alarm blares loudly throughout the school. The students quickly stand up and leave the classroom some of them low fiveing each other and giggling. Sungyeol thanks jisoos and continues to make his way out of the school. 

Once all the students were out they could see smoke from the back of the brown building. Some of the kids are staring in shock while some start crying, sure they know what a fire alarm is meant for but it's never actually happened where there's an actual fire. 

The teachers lead all the kids out of the school gates and tell them to call their parents (they have all their things with them). Sungyeol is already aware that his partners are at work and won't be able to get him so he informs his teacher mr.jypee and heads off to his house. 

The walk home was nice, he stopped by a food stale to get a snack and something to drink. When he got to his family's apartment he reached into his bag to grab his key but when he feels around there's nothing there. Taking off his backpack sungyeol does a full inspection to find the where abouts of his keys but to no avail they weren't there. 

Having no other option sungyeol decides to wander the streets of Seoul. Being the four year old sungyeol is he decides to go to one of his favourite little shops. 

The shop is full of vibrant colours and little plastic wind spinners, he walks to the back where his favourite thing is.

Bubbles 

Sungyeol smiles brightly when he sees the array of bubbles, some with flowers, some with little animals, some even with little kids displayed. Sungyeol looks through the various options deciding between scented, edible or sparky. 

Being the attention seeker he is he decides to take all three. Bringing them to the cash the cashier looks at him and smiles "welcome back, did u run out already?"

Sungyeol giggles putting his bubbles on the counter, the cashier scans the three bottles and puts it in sungyeols favourite little bag covered in little monkeys. 

"I put some gum in there because I know it's your favourite" the cashier says handing sungyeol his bag. "Thank youuuuu~" he leaves the store skipping along the sidewalk till he reaches a park. 

Sungyeol puts his things down under a tree, he takes out the gum and puts it right into his mouth wrapper and all. Starting to rip open the bubble packages he sets each down individually. Sungyeol pulls a small container from his backpack that was previously filled with animal crackers and pours the liquid from the three bottles of bubbles into it.

Say there with his sparkly, scented, edible bubbles he picks up the bubble wand and delicately dips it in.

He brings the want to his mouth 

Takes a deep breath 

And blows softly 

Multiple little and big sparkly strawberry scented bubbles come out of the top of the wand. Sungyeol giggles and bounces around in his seat, satisfied with the small domes of air floating away.

Sungyeol sits and blows bubbles for most of the day till around 12 when he decides to get some food. Wandering around sungyeol sees something that makes him screech. 

There was a tonkotsu ramen stale 

Fanboying he runs up to the stale a few ppl looking at him weird but he payed not attention tuning to reach the heaven that was this stale and the beautiful sight that was being   
S e e n. 

"What–"/"yes" the man at the stale and sungyeol said at the same time, "I want all of it"   
Sungyeol took out his wallet and pulls out 30,000₩ (around $30 I think????) (ok I googled it it's like $24.99) 

"Ok so maybe not all of it but 30,000₩..... amount?" The man pauses to stare at sungyeol for a moment then slowly nods and puts some ramen into two plastic bowl and gave it to sungyeol. Sungyeol blows a million air kisses and bounces off to the park he was at. 

When he gets to the previous bench he sees a elderly lady sitting on the bench in his exact spot. 'How dare, I was sitting there but now this. What did I do to deserve this jisoos' deciding that he would not have a confrontation with an elderly lady because he has morals he dramatically exhales and turns on his heals. 

(If this fic wasn't unrealistic enough then y'all aren't prepared) 

Sungyeol decides to walk to a bus stop bench to enjoy his food. He decides to sit on the left side incase someone else wanted to sit there. He takes out his food and slurps it down in a fast 7 minutes.

As sungyeol takes out his bubbles a small infant sits beside him. He takes a glance over when he sees it. This little child has one of the most holy objects that has ever grazed the earth. 

The limited edition special one of a kind bubble ring

Sungyeol dramatically gasps ans covers his mouth which catches the smol one's attention. She looks over and scans subgyeols collection smirking 😏 knowing that she is indeed the superior one here. 

The two have a intense silent conversation with their eyes nodding in acknowledgment deciding to see who can make the bigger bubble. 

'This is my chance, to make my name known in this scarce community. I've got to pull out the big guns.' Sungyeol pulls out his phone and opens the back of his case. 

He takes out his most precious wand in the shape of an infinity sign. 

The two of them blow a bubble

Bigger 

Bigger 

BIGGER 

sungyeols bubble is in the lead the biggest one he's blow yet, the bus shows up and the little girl is pulled onto it but her grandma being forced to stop blowing the bubble. Sungyeol doesn't stop his bubble getting bigger, showing no signs of stoping. 

The bubble is huge when it pops off the wand and starts to travel in the air. Sungyeol follows his infinity shaped bubble. The bubble travels far and sungyeol pushes past people to follow it until he hits his face on a glass door. 

Looking up ti see what happened he sees the remains of his bubble stuck on the door. His eyes filling with tears he opens the door to the building and walks in. "Next!" He here's someone say so he walks towards the voice. 

There were three ppl sitting at a table with papers in front of them. One of the three opens their mouth to speak but sungyeol cuts them off "I put so much effort into that bubble and y'all just decide to put a building in the way of its path of life???? How could you?????" Sungyeol goes on and on speaking suppperrrrrrrrrrr fast with a slight rythme in the way he talks sounding some what like a rap. 

Once Sungyeol is done ranting at an extreme pace the three at the table all look at each other and write somethings down. "Ok if u could just sign here and here we can continue" one of the three says. "UGH" sungyeol swats a piece of hair out of his face taking the pen and signing the random papers not thinking about what he was doing. 

"Ok so it's official welcome to woollim entertainment, your training starts on Monday."   
Sungyeol looks at them confused "hmm?" 

Someone hands him some papers and tells him to come back on Monday. He walks out of the building and looks down at the papers.

The top of the pill reads 'new woollim trainee' sungyeols eyes widen and he covers his mouth "what the Karen did I just do" 

The end

_______________________________  
No ones gonna read this but sorry to the ppl who do this was a mess  
Also I might do the other members if this get like one read so– 

Who next¿

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii  
> I posted this on wattpad but there aren’t many inspirits there 😣😣😣😣😣
> 
> So me being Lonely I posted it here as well so maybe some ppl can actually read it   
> 😗✌️
> 
> Incase u didn’t know: 
> 
> SUNGYEOL IS THE MOST PRECIOUS FAIRY IN THE WORLD WE MUST PROTECT THIS CHILD 
> 
> IM P SURE HES ACTUALLY 4 AND WERE BEING LIED TO
> 
> 🧚🏼🙈🌸✨✨🍬🍭🍪💕🌸✨🍬💕🍭🍪🙈🌸✨🍬💕✨🧚🏼🍭🍪🌸🧚🏼✨🍬🌸✨🧚🏼🍬💕🍭🌸✨🧚🏼🌸🍬💕✨🍬🌸🍬🧚🏼🍭🍪🍪✨🌸🧚🏼🍬💕🍪🍭🧚🏼🌸🧚🏼✨🍪🍭🌸✨🧚🏼🍬💕🍬✨🧚🏼🌸✨🍪🧚🏼🌸🤏🏻💕🙈✨🙈🧚🏼🌸🙈✨🙈🍭✨🍭🍪✨🧚🏼🌸🍬💕✨🌸🧚🏼🍭🍪🌸🍪✨🍭🌸🧚🏼✨🍬🌸💕🍭💕🍪🌸🌸🧚🏼🌸✨🧚🏼🌸🙈💕🍪🌸🍭🍭💕🍬🍬🧚🏼🌸🍪🍭🍪🙈🙈🍪🌸🍬🌸🌸🧚🏼🧚🏼🌸💕🍪🙈🍬🧚🏼🌸💕🍪🙈🍬🧚🏼🌸💕🍪🍬🍬🧚🏼✨🌸💕🍬🍬🧚🏼🌸🧚🏼🧚🏼✨🍬💕💕🍪💕🍬🧚🏼✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
> he’s actually made of glitter and candy   
> P r o v e   
> M e   
> W r o n g 
> 
> Imma go watch more videos of sungyeol poisoning bananas and dongwoos laugh   
> Biiiiiiiiiiiii✌🏻✌🏼✌🏽✌🏾✌🏿


End file.
